


Prompt fill: Mountain Fireworks

by SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: If you glint there are pairings, M/M, Prompt Fill, bencutio - Freeform, flares are not usually lighted in mountains I think, mercalt, s'mores I'd never heard of but they eat it in America so why not also in Italy, tycutio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For @tveckling:  I was camping in the mountains when I saw emergency flares go off in the distance, but when I got to you it turns out you and your friends thought they were fireworks—so now I’m miles from my camp in the middle of the night because of your dumb ass so hand over one of those s'mores (Tycutio, with Tyb being the one camping and ofc Mer+Montacrew being the ones playing with emergency flare).</p><p>Here’s the fill: Hope you have fun reading. Inspired on Hungarian Musical cast:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt fill: Mountain Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/gifts).



“Stupid Montagues.” I grumbled.

Here I was on my holidays, finding the most isolated spot in Italy I could think of, as I tried to get some time on my own and away from the feud. Nothing unusual about that, is there? I was accompanied by Gregory and Sampson who said they would wait for me over at the camp we made only hours before, while Peter insisted that he should travel with me when the signal came.

Peter. Our loyal servant. My aunt had insisted for him to travel with us because he knew how to handle me. He knew how to deal with me whenever the sickness would strike and I would fall down foaming. Sometimes I think my aunt actually cares about me, like now, when she sends Peter to keep an eye on me. But I don’t like the thought of being babysat, and so I told Peter to stay put.

“If I’m not back in two hours time, come after me.” I had told them and though they smiled and made a few jokes, I could tell Gregory and Sampson would not do so. They both looked tired and I doubted they could keep their eyes open for a moment longer. Also, they were raised with the same pitiful hate that I was raised with and it meant we cared little about anyone else but our own clan. And whoever sent that signal up into the sky, it was impossible it was another Capulet.

And so I left on my own, leaving a worried Peter behind as I travelled all the way up the mountain on my own, in the dark. A fucking moron I am. The echo of my curse earlier still rung in my ears. “Shit.” I had shouted as a red light took off into the sky. The spot it drifted above wasn’t very far from our own but these mountains, although not particularly tricky, were quite a challenge. If someone got lost out there, in the dark, or had no camp, the least I could do was pick them up.

How my peaceful holiday could be disrupted so cruelly will always remain a mystery to me. I think it’s not quite fate but rather the angry hand of God who has no pity for me.

As I arrived at the slanted hill the light had come from, I was met with the sight of three figures huddled together and alarm bells rung inside my head. One of the boys turned his head at me and nudged the others by his side. They fell silent, having been laughing upon my arrival, and looked at me all three. The jester of the group had the courage to grin and taunted me. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the proud King of Cats. Couldn’t stand to be on your own any longer, could you?”

I sneered at him. Had I wasted valuable time and energy to come to this? “It seems I am not the only one who couldn’t stand his company. Or rather lack thereof. Have the troublesome Montagues managed to unnerve you so much as to fire a flare? Or did you just thought it was a fun joke?”

I had crouched over to them and had sat down next to the boy’s side. Mercutio was at one end and he was the easy victim. In the darkness of the light, with just the stars and the campfire to light his face, I could discern a twinkle in his eyes and a look of worry displayed in them. What had he been thinking? Had he been thinking at all?

Next to him sat Benvolio, cuddled nicely in between him and Romeo. The three shared a huge blanket to keep warm as they sat in front of their tent. The Montagues were frowning.

“What do you mean?” Romeo asked, voice drenched with worry.

“I think the proud King of Cats didn’t appreciate our fireworks.” Mercutio hissed, but there was a doubt in his eye- the knowledge of possibly having done something very wrong.

The grin that spread on my face widened for I knew I had him cornered. “That light you sent off,” I said, voice deliberately slow and each word carefully spoken, “is a distress signal. People who see it know that someone below it is in trouble and they come to their rescue.” I could hear the boys’ sharp intake of breath and knew I had hit home. Good, it was about time these Montague lice started thinking.

“You mean, people think we need to be rescued?” Benvolio, always the sensitive one of the three, asked carefully. God bless him, why he’s born a Montague is beyond me but the boy actually looked as if he was close to tears.

The sight was quite pleasing, or would have been, if it hadn’t been for Mercutio’s wandering hand finding its way to Benvolio’s side to pull him closer and hug him for comfort. A scowl must have returned to my face for Romeo commented on it, but I ignored it.

“Yes. Others might have seen the red light too and might think someone is dying here, or has broken a leg and lies a bloody mess in the cold with no camp, no food, and sure as hell no warm fire to keep himself warm.” I scolded them. Perhaps I sounded more severe than I should have, but seeing the Escalus nephew touch the Montague sent unpleasant feelings down my body and acrid thoughts to my head.  “You must be damn lucky that me and the group were nearby or someone else would have found you first and pummelled you so hard for you having them made this unnecessary trip that you actually would have needed your flare afterwards!”

“Calm, calm down.” Mercutio stuttered as his pale hand found its way to my arm and I halted. The boy must have thought his words caused for me to indeed calm down as he continued blabbering in his clownish voice. “If others come here we just tell them we were having a party. And with a lack of fireworks we used the flares. It’s no big deal…”

“No big deal?” This time it was Benvolio who cried out and it earned him the return of Mercutio’s hands. Damn that boy. “Mercutio, we should be careful with that. Suppose something does happen, then what?”

“Nothing will.” Mercutio said, shushing the blonde Montague in such a way that I had to bite my cheek from giving comments. “Tomorrow we will head back to the village and our journey will be over.”

“Are you okay?” I glanced at Romeo and first didn’t understand why he had bothered to ask that question. Then I noticed my hands were clutched tightly into fists and I realized I must have looked angry and as if I was struggling to compose myself. Well, I was.

“Now that you know nothing’s wrong with us you can go back to your camp, mister grumpy cat, and we thank you for coming to our rescue.” The cheekiness. I gazed deep into Mercutio’s eyes, silently willing for him to apologize, yet I knew he never would. The boy blatantly stared back.

Then I watched him reach out and I tried to stop his hand. The left corner of his lips curled into a cheeky smile and I wondered if they could see my face flush and, if they did, if they would think it was the cold air that made my cheeks colour so. The boy battered his eyelashes at me in an attempt to appear shy.

“My, Tybalt, if I had known that you wanted to hold my hand….”

I scowled at him and quickly let go. I hadn’t even noticed that I had stopped the boy’s movements mid-air and had been holding his wrist tightly in my hand. I felt Romeo’s eyes on me and looked at him. His stare told me he might be onto something – something which I didn’t want anyone to be aware of.

Mercutio had picked up some crackers and had started to neatly place two together with a bit of chocolate in between. In the meanwhile I had found back my voice and reluctantly made a conversation with the boys. I winced at the sound of how hoarse my voice was. “My camp wasn’t very far away for a trip back after this exhausting rescue-attempt. Believe me, if I could return I would but I doubt Sampson and Gregory are still there. I told them to come after me if I remained away for an hour or two.” He decided not to mention Peter at all.

“Then that gives you about an hour or two to sit with us and have some s'mores.”

Surprised, I turned to face the culprit who had suggested it, just to find him holding sticks of marshmallows over the fire and grinning invitingly at me.

I pressed my lips into a thin line and folded my arms in front of my chest. I’d decided I wasn’t going anywhere else tonight.

“Stupid Montagues.” I grumbled.


End file.
